ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Austin Carter
Alexander "Alex" Vitali '''(born May 17, 1990) is an American professional wrestler, better known by his ring name, '''Austin Carter. He is currently signed by the professional wrestling promotions, Xtreme Wrestling Alliance 'and the 'Championship Wrestling Coalition. Early Life Born and raised in Chicago, Illinois. He is the youngest of two boys; his father was an insurance agent and his mother was a teacher. He attended Lincoln Park High School. Professional Wrestling Career Early Career (2006 - 2015) Vitali began his wrestling training at the age of 16, under the wrestling promotion Windy City Pro Wrestling from 2006 to their closing in 2010. From 2011 to 2015, he would go on to work for other no-name promotions to make ends meet, wrestling under his birth name. Xtreme Wrestling Alliance (2016 - Present) On July 26, 2016, it was reported that Vitali had signed with XWA, under the ring name Austin Carter. On the 1st XWA Massacre of the new era, Carter made his debut in a winning effort against fellow debutee Brain Hearthstone. Rivalry with Adam Fenric (2016) On the September 5th edition of Massacre, Carter wrestled Adam Fenric in a winning effort but was attacked soon after by Fenric's brothers, Solomon and Franz, thus commencing a heated feud. On the third installment of Massacre, Carter faced Joel Mitchell in a losing effort. On October 15th, Carter defeated Jay-k Jayden by disqualification when he was attacked from behind by Solomon and Franz Fenric, with Adam Fenric looking on. This set of events would introduce the XWA to the faction 'The Outsiders' who came out to help Austin fend off the Fenrics. Later on in the night, Carter would call out Adam Fenric to a Submissions Count Anywhere match at XWA Legends, a match in which he would lose. Television Title Pursuits (2017) At the first PPV of the year, Untouchable, Carter was placed in an elimination triple threat match alongside LX-Tim and The Lynx, after making it known he would be going after the Television Championship. In the match, he eliminated The Lynx but was soon eliminated by the champion himself LX-Tim. The next night on Massacre, though he was eliminated, his was rewarded a Title shot for the Television Championship against LX-Tim in a losing effort. At the first Supershow of the World Tour, Creature from the XWA, Carter faced fellow Chicagoan, Jayden Crosse in a Chicago style street fight, where he reigned victorious. Taylor Promotions, Rivalry with Trevor Miller and Injury (2017 - present) On the April 14th edition of Massacre, Carter faced and defeated Alex Reyn. His win streak would come to a screeching halt at the XWA Supershow, If You Want Blood, where he faced The Lynx in a losing effort. A segment at the show revealed that Amy Taylor, who had been seeking out talent for her new venture, had her sights set on signing Carter. A few hours later this rumor was confirmed as Carter became the first signee of Taylor Promotions. Carter revealed on Twitter that he and his former tag team partner, Trevor Miller, would bring their team, GRVTY 2.0 to the XWA during their Xtreme Cruiselines. On May 17th, the team faced and defeated Gentlemen's Rebellion, in their first match as a team in years. Their second match on the cruise line would be against the Supreme Champion, LX-Tim and his cousin, Grandeza. A match in which they lost. This would be GRVTY's last match together as Trevor Miller would turn his back on Carter by attacking him post-match. On the last Massacre leading up to the Lord of the Ring Tournament, Carter was set to face Ookami no Chi, but it was later revealed that Carter would face a mystery opponent, chosen by Miller himself. That opponent was revealed to be Jasin Smith, who would win the match by disqualification when Miller rushed in and hit his Millerdryller onto him. The following Massacre, Carter cost Miller a chance at advancing in the Lord of the Ring Tournament, this would result in a backstage altercation between both men that had to be broken up by most of the wrestlers. After the fight, Miller was interviewed by Laura Stark. There he challenged Carter to a match at the XWA Supershow, Fool's Gold, a match Carter later accepted. On Massacre 16 after a taking commentary duty on the previous Massacre, Carter returned to the ring to take on "Madman" Robert Hope. After winning the match, the ring would be covered with a steel cage with Carter still inside. Much to the surprise of everyone, Miller was at the top of the cage, he would climb off just after Carter climbed up to meet him. Later it was reported that the match stipulation for the two's match would indeed be decided in a steel cage. On September 7 at Fool's Gold, Miller overcame Carter thanks to an assist by Danny Hall, who would later reveal to be an ally of Miller. After the match, both Miller and Hall would assault Carter, ending with Hall locking a kneebar and Miller jumping for the double foot stomp on to Carter's knee. It was later revealed that Carter had suffered an Unhappy Triad, having torn his ACL, MCL, and Meniscus that would take him out of action for 6-12 months. Championship Wrestling Coalition (2018 - Present) On January 11th, It was announced by the Alianza Campeonato Mexicano's Twitter page that Carter had signed a contract and is set to debut on their March 7th event, Espiritu De Lucha, where he will go against Alyssa Drew to determine the #1 Contender for the ACM Championship. Three weeks later, Carter revealed on his Twitter that he had signed with Japan: Legacy, becoming the first wrestler to ever sign with both the Mexican and Japanese extension at one time. Personal Life Vitali is of Italian descent, and is fluent in the Italian language. He also speaks Japanese and Portuguese, he's joked that he learned the languages to communicate with female foreign exchange students in school. He is an avid fan of Hockey, following the Chicago Blackhawks. Before wrestling, Vitali dreamed of becoming a footballer, regularly playing football in Lincoln Park, more specifically the South Fields. He played for the state's minor league soccer club as well as his middle and high school teams. An injury, kept him from fulfilling any professional football, thus making way for a career in wrestling. Vitali is good friends with fellow professional wrestlers A.J. Morales and Emery Layton. He is currently in a relationship with XWA Interviewer, Laura Stark. In his spare time, he collects and reads comic books, one of his first jobs was at a local comic book shop in Chicago. He cites The Flash as his favorite Superhero and The Preacher as one of his favorite comics. In Wrestling Finishers * Finiscilo! Knee Strike to an opponent's head, sometimes from the second rope * The Windy City Thrill Trap Snap Swinging Neckbreaker * Crossface: Ozzo Trap Crossface Signature Moves * Chicago Star Press Shooting Star Press * Air Ozzo Moonsault, sometimes performed off the top rope * Welcome to Chicago, Motherfucker! sometimes performed when an opponent is leaning on a corner. * AC-90 Underhook Sidewalk Slam * Flashpoint headscissors driver into the turnbuckle Nicknames * "The Windy City Daredevil" Entrance Themes * "Outta Space" by Van Halen (Independent Circuit; 2011-2015) * "Killing in the name" by Rage Against the Machine (XWA; 2016-2017) * "Black" by Sevendust (XWA; 2017) * "Citizen Erased" by Muse (XWA; 2017- present) Championships and accomplishments Windy City Pro Wrestling * WCPW Lightweight Championship - (2x times) * WCPW Lightweight Tag Team Championship - (1x time) (with Trevor Miller) Category:Xtreme Wrestling Alliance